


Eiche

by Soe_Mame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, In fact it's all one historical reference, M/M, Missing Scene, a lot of historical references
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]- Però... - esordì Lily, sforzando un sorriso che faticava ad apparire: - ... questo non spiega perché tu sia venuto proprio da me. Perché pensi che io possa dirti qualcosa? -. [...]- Perché tu eri una sua vassalla. -.





	Eiche

_Chiuse il libro._  
_Le mani tremavano._  
  
\- Tu lo sapevi che Svizzera è una confederazione? -  
Ludwig alzò lo sguardo dai documenti che, fino a quel momento, avevano assorbito tutta la sua attenzione. Osservò Feliciano, ovviamente impegnato in faccende che non comprendevano neppure alla lontana righe su cui firmare o cerchi su cui apporre timbri; sollevò le sopracciglia, rinunciando in partenza ad indagare sul come quella domanda fosse venuta in mente ad Italia: - In verità, non lo è del tutto. Diciamo che lo è solo di nome. - disse, infine.  
Fece per tornare alle sue scartoffie, ma il suono delle ruote della sedia sul pavimento gli fece capire che avrebbe dovuto rimandare.  
\- Quindi lo sapevi! - esclamò Feliciano, la voce stupita, evitando per puro miracolo di schiantarsi sulla scrivania insieme alla sua sedia con le ruote.  
\- Di cosa ti sorprendi? - domandò Ludwig, notando solo in quel momento un vocabolario di italiano tra le mani dell'altro: - Non è una cosa così strana. Anche America è una confederazione. -.  
Italia sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca, come se Germania gli avesse rivelato chissà quale Incredibile Segreto Trascendentale. Poi rise, posando il vocabolario sulla scrivania, coprendo con precisione millimetrica il foglio su cui Ludwig era chino fino a pochi istanti prima.  
\- Non è strano essere una confederazione? - chiese Feliciano, indicando la suddetta parola sul vocabolario: - Non è che si è proprio "uniti", ci sono tante differenze e... insomma... è strano, no? - ripeté, piegando la testa di lato.  
Germania scosse la testa, non provando neppure ad opporsi a quell'invasione di scrivania - sapeva quanto fosse inutile, nonché causa di grande spreco di tempo ed energie: - Parli proprio tu? - osservò: - Se non erro, anche la tua casa era composta di tanti Stati. E, anche ora, non siete in due? -.  
Feliciano sbattè più volte le palpebre, come se cercasse di assorbire pienamente l'ennesima Rivelazione Sovrannaturale. Poi tornò a sorridere e si sistemò a gambe incrociate sulla sedia: - Però noi non siamo una confederazione. Siamo Italia. -.  
La cosa aveva un senso. Un po' strano, ma lo aveva. Forse.  
Ludwig annuì appena, per poi sospirare: - Comunque, anch'io ero una confederazione. -.  
Italia trasalì. In un attimo, le sue dita affusolate si strinsero attorno al braccio del tedesco, sul volto un'espressione di puro stupore, i grandi occhi castani sgranati: - Davvero? - fece, come illuminandosi.  
\- S-sì. - fu l'esitante risposta di Germania, sorpreso da tutto quell'entus- No, d'accordo, ancora faticava ad articolare bene le parole, quando si ritrovava Feliciano aggrappato/spalmato da qualche parte. Se non altro, in quel momento l'italiano era vestito.  
~~Per fortuna~~  Italia tornò sedersi scompostamente sulla sedia, dando modo a Ludwig di richiamare sull'attenti tutte le sue facoltà mentali.  
\- In effetti... - esordì Feliciano, facendo ruotare la sedia di mezzo giro: - ... io non so niente di te. Di com'eri prima che ci incontrassimo, intendo. - sorrise.  
\- Beh... - Germania spostò lo sguardo su un cassetto improvvisamente interessantissimo, sentendo uno strano calore sul viso: - ... è perché non ci sarebbe molto da raccontare. Sono una nazione giovanissima, non ho una storia paragonabile alla tua. - confessò. Ovvio che lui non avesse alcuna colpa, sarebbe stato decisamente stupido anche solo pensarlo, ma non riusciva a non imbarazzarsi di questo particolare, soprattutto di fronte ad una nazione così culturalmente ricca come Italia.  
\- Giovanissima? - ripeté Feliciano, incuriosito, tornando ad avvicinarglisi con tutta la sedia: - Perché? Quanti anni hai? -.  
Ludwig tossì. Italia piegò la testa di lato, in attesa della risposta. Germania tossì di nuovo. Feliciano rimase nella stessa posizione.  
Sperare che intuisse da solo era davvero una pretesa troppo grande.  
\- ... Ottocento. - disse Ludwig, infine: - Primo ventennio. - specificò, deglutendo.  
Silenzio.  
Con una lentezza a dir poco esasperante, Feliciano inclinò la testa dall'altro lato. Quando finalmente il suo orecchio sfiorò la spalla, Italia scattò, atterrando su uno scioccato Germania al grido di: -  _Piccolo!_  Ludwig è più piccolo anche di America! -.  
Questa era un'osservazione di una gravità inaudita.  
\- ITALIEN! -  
\- AH, SCUSA! MI DISPIACE! -.  
  
_\- Scusami per non averti avvisata. - disse Feliciano, con un sorriso dispiaciuto._  
_\- Figurati. - rispose Lily, le labbra incurvate verso l'alto, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi sulla poltroncina dall'altro lato del tavolino: - Mi fa piacere ricevere ospiti. -._  
_Nonostante la sua voce gentile e il suo viso sereno, Italia era ancora restìo a muoversi: - Ecco... ma... se Vash dovesse sapere che- -_  
_\- Sei mio ospite. - lo interruppe Liechtenstein, il sorriso si fece più ampio: - Il mio fratellone è molto protettivo con me, non maleducato. Non oserebbe mai entrare in casa mia e cacciare i miei ospiti. -._  
_Quelle parole riuscirono a tranquillizzarlo. Si sedette sulla poltroncina, mentre Lily gli posava davanti una tazza di cioccolata calda._  
_\- Spero ti piaccia. - sorrise la ragazza, intuendo una risposta affermativa nel vedere l'altro quasi avventarvisi._  
_Posò una tazza fumante anche davanti alla propria poltrona, per poi accomodarsi._  
_\- Dimmi, Italien... - esordì Lily, incuriosita: - ... di cosa volevi parlare? -._  
  
\- Mi racconti qualcosa di te? -  
Le braccia incrociate sullo schienale della sedia con le ruote, in ginocchio sul sedile, Feliciano guardò Ludwig, sperando in una risposta affermativa.  
Lo vide arrossire di nuovo, lo sentì liquidare il tutto con un: - Non c'è granché da raccontare, te l'ho detto. -.  
\- Tutti hanno qualcosa da raccontare. - insistette, posando il mento sulle braccia: - Tu sai tante cose di me. Ma io non so quasi niente di te. Anche se hai soltanto due secoli di vita, hai comunque qualcosa da raccontare. -. Rise: - Eri una confederazione! -.  
Nella stanza cadde uno strano silenzio, ma Feliciano non se ne curò.  
Dopo qualche manciata di secondi, Ludwig trasse un profondo respiro e, evidentemente, decise di accontentarlo: - Sì, sono nato come confederazione. Mi chiamavo Deutscher Bund, Confederazione germanica. Tuttavia, questo fu il mio nome per meno di cinquant'anni. Divenni quindi Norddeutscher Bund, Confederazione tedesca del Nord. Nel 1871, per dirlo in poche parole, sono diventato il me di ora. Come puoi vedere, non è successo nulla di eclatante, prima di incontrar- -  
\- E' l'anno in cui Lovino ed io ci siamo riuniti del tutto! - saltò su Feliciano, colpito da quella coincidenza: - Ci siamo unificati del tutto nello stesso anno! - trillò, giungendo le mani.  
Di fronte a quell'osservazione, Ludwig non potè che aggrottare la fronte e lasciarsi sfuggire un: - Oh. -.  
  
_Il sorriso si congelò sul volto di Lily._  
_La luce che fino a quel momento aveva animato i suoi occhi verdi si spense, il suo sguardo divenne cupo._  
_Italia mantenne il suo sorriso, ma i denti erano stretti, il cuore era diventato pesante; eppure, nonostante questo, il suo battito era più rapido, incontrollato, doloroso._  
_\- ... perché lo chiedi a me, Italien? - il sorriso di Liechtenstein era tirato, la voce era forzatamente ferma, fin troppo evidente il suo tremore nascosto: - Non sarebbe meglio chiederlo ad Herr Preußen o ad Herr Österreich? Sono sicura che loro saprebbero dirti molto di più di quanto potrei fare io. -._  
_Feliciano sentì una fitta alle mani: le stava intrecciando con forza, le torturava senza curarsene._  
_Si stupì per primo quando si rese conto di non star facendo alcuno sforzo per sorridere e mantenere un tono cordiale: - Perché, se avessero voluto, me l'avrebbero già detto. -. Gli sfuggì una risata, ma non c'era traccia di divertimento: - I campi di battaglia li ho visti anch'io. Non avevano motivo di tenermi nascosta una cosa simile. Avrei capito. Per questo credo ci sia dell'altro. -._  
_Il sorriso di Lily era scomparso._  
_Le mani della ragazza andarono alla tazza di cioccolata calda e la portarono alle labbra._  
_A Feliciano non sembrò che lei stesse bevendo. Né che stesse assaporando la bevanda. Non parlò, lasciando che la tazza coprisse parte del volto di Liechtenstein._  
_Fu solo dopo qualche minuto che la tazza tornò sul suo piattino._  
_\- Però... - esordì Lily, sforzando un sorriso che faticava ad apparire: - ... questo non spiega perché tu sia venuto proprio da me. Perché pensi che io possa dirti qualcosa? -._  
_Sarebbe riuscito a parlare con il cuore che gli premeva contro la gola, soffocandolo ad ogni battito? Tanto valeva provare._  
_\- Perché tu eri una sua vassalla. -._  
  
\- E quindi? - tornò a parlare Italia, issandosi sulle braccia: - Com'è essere una confederazione? -.  
\- Non è nulla di eclatante. - sospirò Germania, mettendo le braccia conserte: - Hai tante case che non sono del tutto tue e contemporaneamente lo sono. Nel mio caso, ero come una sorta di re delle nazioni che facevano parte della Confederazione germanica, ma ero tenuto ad ascoltare i loro bisogni e le loro idee. Non credo possa esistere una confederazione capace di imporsi sui propri componenti senza tenere conto delle loro volontà. Del resto, se così fosse, io non sarei affatto nato. -.  
Italia inarcò le sopracciglia, colpito da quell'ultima frase. Sbattè le palpebre, non capendo: - In che senso? -.  
  
_\- ... hai studiato bene, vedo. - la voce di Lily era un sussurro, ma gli giunse come se fosse stata pronunciata a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio._  
_\- E' proprio perché ho letto alcune cose che ho bisogno di sapere. - spiegò, sereno, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani, nascoste sotto il tavolino._  
_Liechtenstein non parlò._  
_La vide mordersi un labbro, mentre la sua postura si faceva ulteriormente più rigida e il suo sguardo cupo si concentrava sulla tazza di cioccolato ormai semivuota._  
_\- ... se non te l'hanno detto... - mormorò, piano: - ... è perché volevano proteggerti. -_  
_\- L'avevo capito. -_  
_La vide alzare lo sguardo, gli occhi sgranati, colmi di sorpresa._  
_Feliciano ricambiò quell'espressione con un sorriso più ampio, che non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a mostrarsi: - E di questo li ringrazio. Li ringrazio davvero. Però ora voglio sapere. E so che loro non mi diranno mai nulla, neanche ora. Per questo ho riposto la mia fiducia in te. -._  
_Lily tremò. Fu scossa da un tremito, rapido ma visibile. Le labbra si schiusero, esitanti: - ... sarebbe doloroso, Italien. - aveva gli occhi lucidi: - Lo è stato per tutti noi, ma per te sarebbe devastante. Mi hanno raccontato cosa- -_  
_\- No. -_  
_Liechtenstein si bloccò. A giudicare dalla sua espressione incredula, il sorriso sul suo volto doveva essere più luminoso di quanto pensasse: - Rinuncerei a quasi tutta la mia dispensa di pasta, per sentirmi dare una risposta simile. -._  
  
Un altro profondo respiro da parte di Ludwig, stavolta più pensieroso: - Se sono nato, è perché i miei fratelli avevano bisogno di una figura che li rappresentasse  _insieme_. Hanno desiderato così tanto qualcuno capace di guidarli che sono nato io, Confederazione germanica. -. Si piegò in avanti, portando i gomiti sulle gambe, lo sguardo perso nei ricordi di duecento anni prima: - Dopo nove anni di anarchia, manovrati dal capo di Frankreich e identificati come uno Stato fantoccio, era ovvio che fossero così desiderosi di riacquistare la loro identità. Io sono nato grazie a questo. -.  
\- Anarchia? - ripeté Feliciano, lentamente.  
Germania annuì: - Tra la morte del mio predecessore e la mia nascita, sono trascorsi nove anni. Nove anni senza guida, senza nazione. -  
\- Com'è possibile? - domandò Italia, incredulo.  
\- Perché gli Stati, tecnicamente, c'erano. - spiegò Ludwig: - Era la loro  _unità_  a mancare. Per questo fu facile, per Frankreich, manovrarli. Per identificare tutti i miei fratelli, nel loro insieme, fu dato loro il nome Rheinbund, Confederazione del Reno. Ma, come ti ho detto, era un nome di circostanza. Non esisteva alcun Rheinbund. -.  
  
_\- Sì, Deutschland è nato come Deutscher Bund. Era una- -_  
_\- Ah, ti prego! - esclamò subito Italia, sventolando le mani, agitato: - Potresti usare i nomi secondo la lingua delle nazioni? Tutti i nomi di Ludwig sono così uguali! -._  
_Lily spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, per poi sciogliersi in una risata: - Va bene. Allora, sì, Germania è nato come Confederazione germanica. Come da nome, era una confederazione. Quel che hai letto sul libro di storia è tutto vero. - confermò, con un sorriso._  
_Il suo sguardo tornò ad adombrarsi, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi: - O meglio, la vita di Germania è iniziata come Confederazione germanica. Cosa sai, esattamente, di quel che c'è stato prima di lui? -._  
_\- Uhm, ho letto di una Confederazione del Reno. - ricordò Feliciano, passandosi una mano - i segni delle unghie spiccavano, rossi, sulla sua pelle - tra i capelli: - Era ai tempi in cui il fratellone Francia era particolarmente esaltato, mi pare. -._  
_Liechtenstein annuì: - Ricordi quel periodo, Italien? -._  
_Italia si esibì in un sorriso imbarazzato, facendo di sì con la testa: - Come potrei scordarmelo? E' il periodo in cui ero sotto il suo dominio. Ah! - esclamò di colpo, facendo sobbalzare la ragazza: - E' anche il periodo in cui ha preso in prestito un sacco di quadri e sculture dalla mia casa! Sono già due secoli? - scosse la testa, con disappunto: - Non ha finito di restituirmeli. Spero siano in buone condizioni, dopo tutto questo tempo! -._  
_\- J-ja, Italien. - fece Liechtenstein, con un sorriso tiratissimo e l'aria compassionevole: - Ehm, forse un giorno Frankreich ti restituirà tutto. Forse. Credo. -._  
_Con un colpo di tosse, la ragazza riportò la sua attenzione al discorso principale: - Ecco, quel periodo. La Confederazione del Reno non era altro che uno Stato fantoccio controllato dal capo di Frankreich. -._  
_\- Sì, avevo letto qualcosa di simile... - annuì Feliciano, incuriosito: - ... ma com'è possibile? -._  
_Lily, stavolta, riuscì a trovare la forza di guardarlo in volto: quegli occhi verdi erano ancora velati di una strana tristezza, ma di esitazione ce n'erano solo poche tracce._  
_\- I libri di storia si limitano a raccontare i fatti. Non parlano di noi nello specifico, quindi di rado si sa cosa è successo a noi nazioni in prima persona. Descrivono Confederazione del Reno come fosse un'entità astratta, ma non lo era. Se era uno Stato fantoccio, era perché non poteva fare niente. Non era cosciente. -._  
_Intrecciò le dita in grembo._  
_\- Conosci la favola della Bella Addormentata, Italien? -_  
_Feliciano annuì._  
_\- Ecco. In questo caso, la Bella Addormentata era decisamente poco femminile. E non aveva una voce in grado di incantare gli animali. E non ha mai avuto problemi con i fusi, che io sappia. Però... - esitò un istante: - ... però era caduta addormentata. Riaprì gli occhi dopo nove anni. -._  
_Riusciva a sentire il proprio respiro._  
_E il vento, per quanto fosse leggero._  
_Perché era calato quel silenzio?_  
_\- Io, una volta, mi sono svegliato alle sei del pomeriggio. - fece Feliciano, un leggero calore sulle guance: - ... ma Confederazione del Reno mi batte. -._  
_Lily perse la sua espressione seria, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata divertita: - In effetti... -._  
_\- Quindi... - riprese la parola Italia: - Confederazione del Reno è Confederazione germanica? -._  
_Liechtenstein tornò attenta, colta alla sprovvista. Annuì, di nuovo seria: - Anche se si tratta di una cosa molto relativa. E' come se non ci fosse stata alcuna entità chiamata "Confederazione del Reno", per quanto, fisicamente, esistesse. Del resto, soltanto noi suoi Stati vassalli, Herr Preußen ed Herr Österreich lo vedevamo. Erano davvero poche le persone che venivano a fargli visita e solo sporadicamente. -_  
_\- Fargli visita? - la interruppe Feliciano, non capendo._  
_Lily annuì: - Confederazione del Reno giaceva su un letto in un edificio privato, lontano da sguardi indiscreti. All'inizio era in una delle stanze dei palazzi governativi. Però Herr Preußen ha insistito affinché fosse portato in un luogo più appartato, in modo che non fosse additato o guardato come un fenomeno da baraccone. Ha cercato di preservare la sua dignità. Credo sia per questo che non ha mai rivelato a Germania il suo essere stato Confederazione del Reno: Herr Deutschland, come presumo chiunque, non sarebbe felice di sapere di essere stato, per quasi un decennio, qualcosa alla stregua di una bambola, lasciando, senza volerlo, la propria gente e i propri Stati vassalli alla mercé di un invasore. -_  
_Italia annuì, rabbrividendo all'idea._  
_\- Però... - esordì, perplesso: - Era in una casa privata, giusto? Ma lo lasciavate lì da solo? -_  
_Liechtenstein scosse la testa: - No. Ero io a sorvegliarlo. -_  
_Feliciano trasalì, colto di sorpresa._  
_\- Io non sono una guerriera, in battaglia non sarei servita a nulla. Tutto ciò che potevo fare era vegliare sulla mia Confederazione e riportare ad Herr Preußen ed Herr Österreich eventuali sviluppi. - chiuse gli occhi, forse per ricordare quante più cose possibili: - Noi Stati vassalli ci davamo il cambio, ovviamente. Ma io sono stata quella che l'ha vegliato più a lungo. Per nove anni. -. Inspirò a fondo, sulle sue labbra fiorì un piccolo sorriso: - Abbiamo atteso nove anni. La cosa buffa è che, sebbene io sia stata quella che gli è stata vicina più a lungo, non sono stata la prima persona a vederlo aprire gli occhi. Me lo ricordo benissimo: eravamo Herr Preußen, Herr Österreich ed io. Frankreich e il suo capo erano stati "rimessi in riga" e sembrava stesse andando tutto bene. Per questo, quel giorno, lasciai la stanza di Confederazione del Reno per andare loro incontro, alla porta. Non so per quanto parlammo, loro avevano molte cose da raccontarmi circa ciò che era successo in Europa. Quando siamo saliti nella sua camera, il primo ad entrare è stato Herr Preußen, mentre Herr Österreich ed io siamo rimasti nel corridoio. Quando abbiamo guardato dentro, abbiamo visto che il letto era vuoto. -._  
_Sollevò le palpebre, il suo sorriso si fece più ampio, illuminando gli occhi: - Non abbiamo fatto in tempo a spaventarci: Confederazione del Reno era alla finestra. Era sveglio. Ricordo che Herr Preußen gli è corso incontro e l'ha letteralmente stritolato in un abbraccio. - rise: - Ricordo anche che, a giudicare da come gli tremavano le spalle, probabilmente stava piangendo. Piangevo anch'io, sai? Per la felicità. Perché Confederazione del Reno si era risvegliato. La pace era tornata, lui si era risvegliato... sembrava tutto perfetto. -._  
_\- ... ma? - mormorò Italia, cominciando a capire._  
_\- ... ma. - la voce di Liechtenstein era tornata a tremare._  
  
\- Che cosa strana. - osservò Feliciano, lasciandosi cadere sul sedile con un tonfo e uno scricchiolio sinistro della sedia.  
\- Me ne rendo conto anch'io. - riconobbe Ludwig, annuendo da solo alle proprie parole: - Ma così stanno le cose. Tempo addietro lessi sulla nostra biografia pseudoautorizzata- -  
\- La nostra cosa? - lo interruppe Italia, temendo che l'altro iniziasse a fare cose spaventose quali parlare in tedesco stretto senza traduzione istantanea.  
\- Libri di storia. - fu la semplice risposta di Germania. Feliciano sentì un brivido lungo la schiena: "... già,  _libri di storia_ ".  
\- Dicevo. - riprese la parola Ludwig: - Tempo addietro lessi sulla nostra biografia pseudoautorizzata cosa successe prima della mia nascita. Mio fratello mi ha confermato tutto: sia la morte del mio predecessore che l'assenza fisica di una nazione per quasi un decennio. A volte mi chiedo perché ci sia stato questo intervallo di tempo. Forse sono nato quando esisteva ancora un concetto di "Rheinbund", ma ero troppo piccolo per ricordare. O forse sono nato ai tempi del mio predecessore e quel decennio di anarchia fu dovuto al mio essere ancora troppo piccolo. -.  
Germania affondò il viso scarlatto in una mano: in effetti, notò Italia, si era aperto molto.  
Sorrise, allungando la mano fino a toccargli la testa: - Così, quando Ludwig è stato capace di intendere e di volere, ha ricreato un impero! - esclamò. Quando il suo sguardo incontrò gli occhi azzurri dell'altro, allargò le braccia e gli fece notare: - Hai fatto tantissime cose in soli duecento anni! Pensa che anch'io sono diventato adulto nell'Ottocento! Sono stato un bambino per più di cinque secoli! Tu, invece, sei cresciuto davvero in fretta! -.  
Una spina si conficcò nel cuore di Feliciano, non appena si rese conto di un particolare: "... ma, così... è come se Ludwig non avesse mai avuto un'infanzia...".  
Germania, tuttavia, parve non pensare neppure lontanamente ad una cosa simile. Sorrise, anzi.  
-  _Danke._  - disse, sincero, raddrizzando la schiena: - So che i miei fratelli si aspettavano molto da me, specie dopo essere stati sotto la guida di un grande uomo qual era il mio predecessore. -.  
\- E' da prima che nomini il tuo predecessore. - notò Italia, sporgendosi verso di lui: - Di chi stai parlando? -.  
Ludwig gli rivolse un'occhiata stupita: - Di Heiliges Römisches Reich, Sacro Romano Impero, che domande. Dovresti averne sentito parlare, no, Feliciano? -   
Italia annuì meccanicamente.  
\- L'Impero che prese l'eredità di tuo nonno e ne sostenne il peso per un intero millennio. - continuò Germania, la mente che forse vagava in qualche libro di storia che aveva sfogliato.  
Italia annuì di nuovo. Gli bruciavano gli occhi.  
\- Avrei voluto conoscerlo. Davvero. - confessò Ludwig, con un sospiro: - Ho fatto molte ricerche su di lui. So tutto delle sue battaglie e dei territori che ha conquistato. Tuttavia, non riesco a trovare alcun ritratto dei suoi ultimi anni. -.  
\- Come? - fece Feliciano, temendo di aver perso qualche parola.  
\- Tutti i quadri lo ritraggono come un bambino. - spiegò Germania, con un tono a metà tra lo stupore e il fastidio: - Mio fratello mi ha detto che non era una persona che amava molto farsi ritrarre. Nell'ultimo periodo, poi, era sempre in battaglia e, di certo, non poteva fermare la guerra per un dipinto. Però mi stupisce che nessun pittore abbia mai disegnato il mio predecessore con le sue sembianze adulte, anche usando solo la memoria. - guardò Feliciano, improvvisamente dubbioso: - Perché è possibile ritrarre qualcuno senza averlo davanti, vero? -.  
Italia annuì: - Non ne uscirà un ritratto perfetto nel dettaglio... - spiegò: - Ma è una cosa possibile. -.  
Nella stanza tornò il silenzio.  
\- ... Feliciano? -  
\- Sì, Ludwig? -  
\- Il mio predecessore regnava anche sulle tue terre. Tu lo conoscevi, non è vero? -.  
Italia sorrise: - Sì. Lo conoscevo. -.  
\- Potresti dirmi... - Germania esitò. Ma fu solo un istante: - ... com'era? -.  
\- Ti somigliava molto. - rispose Feliciano, tornando ad incrociare le braccia sullo schienale della sedia: - Davvero davvero molto. - aggiunse.  
Ludwig distolse lo sguardo da lui, osservando senza alcun interesse il vocabolario ancora aperto.  
\- Tu lo vedi ogni giorno, sai? -  
La voce di Feliciano lo costrinse a tornare a guardarlo, stavolta con una luce di sorpresa negli occhi.  
Italia aveva posato di nuovo la testa sulle braccia, il suo sorriso s'intravedeva appena: - Ogni volta che ti guardi allo specchio. -.  
Germania scosse la testa, ma stava sorridendo anche lui.  
\- Ne sono onorato. -.  
  
_\- Quindi decisero di chiamarlo Ludwig. Come Ludwig van Beethoven, mi è parso di capire. - spiegò Lily. Rise: - Per la prima volta, ho visto Herr Preußen ed Herr Österreich essere d'accordo su qualcosa. -._  
_Feliciano la seguì nella risata, che si spense quando la ragazza concluse: - Il resto penso tu lo sappia. -._  
_Italia fece di sì con la testa: - Ti ringrazio, Lily. -._  
_Liechtenstein sembrò rilassarsi e fece per alzarsi, quando la voce di Feliciano la bloccò: - Però non mi hai risposto, Lily. -._  
_Si era irrigidita di nuovo._  
_\- La domanda che ti ho fatto prima. Non mi hai dato alcuna risposta vera e propria. -._  
_Aveva di nuovo portato lo sguardo sulla tazza ormai vuota._  
_Feliciano strinse la stoffa dei pantaloni tra le dita e decise di chiarire una volta per tutte: - Lily... - lei alzò, finalmente, lo sguardo, di nuovo cupo: - ... Confederazione del Reno si è risvegliato. Giusto? -_  
_Liechtenstein annuì._  
_\- ... era caduto in un sonno profondo. -_  
_Lei annuì di nuovo._  
_\- ... c'era un prima, vero? -_  
_Lily inspirò a fondo, ma non riuscì a nascondere il tremore delle braccia._  
_\- ... quand'è che Confederazione del Reno si è addormentato? -_  
_Quegli occhi verdi scomparvero sotto le palpebre._  
_Un attimo di silenzio._  
_\- ... fu colpito durante una battaglia. - spiegò: - La ferita era molto grave. Resistette, ma poi crollò al suolo, privo di sensi. Mi hanno detto che l'hanno recuperato dal campo di battaglia. Speravano si riprendesse in fretta... ma non fu così. E, anche ipotizzando si riprendesse lentamente, nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che ci avrebbe messo nove anni. Né che le ferite non fossero solo fisiche. -._  
_Riaprì gli occhi, stavolta non c'era alcuna ombra di esitazione: - Era una battaglia contro l'esercito francese. Ad Austerlitz. Era il 1805. -._  
_Di nuovo quel silenzio._  
_Italia sorrise._  
_\- Grazie, Lily. -._  
  
\- Ah, è ora di cena! - esclamò Feliciano, saltando su dalla sedia e rischiando di inciamparvici: - Questa sera cucino io! - disse subito.  
\- Pasta? - provò ad indovinare Ludwig, chiudendo il vocabolario e spostandolo da sopra i documenti.  
\- No! - l'aveva colto di sorpresa, a giudicare dalla sua espressione: - C'è un piatto tipico della mia terra che non ti ho mai fatto assaggiare: la polenta! -.  
Germania annuì, dandogli così il via libera a precipitarsi in cucina - non che non l'avrebbe fatto a prescindere.  
Trotterellò fino al suo regno autoproclamato, facendo mente locale di tutti gli ingredienti - portati direttamente da casa sua, per sicurezza.  
Aveva appena aperto le ante dello scolapiatti, quando vide una valanga di metallo dirigersi a gran velocità verso di lui; talmente a gran velocità che non riuscì ad evitare di finirne sepolto.  
Di fronte ad una simile aggressione, c'era solo una cosa che poteva fare.  
\- LUDWIG! -.  
  
_"Secondo Lily, avere al proprio fianco la persona che si ama senza che lei si ricordi di te è una delle cose più terribili che possano succedere. Credo che Gilbert e il signor Austria siano d'accordo con lei._  
_Perché, per quella persona, tu sei un perfetto sconosciuto e tutto ciò che avete passato insieme non è mai esistito. E, ogni giorno, finisci per sperare che quella persona si ricordi di te e di tutto quello che è successo tra di voi. Ma non lo fa e tu, vedendolo e sapendo, ti senti come se ti strappassero l'anima, pezzo dopo pezzo._  
_Che idea strana. Perché si dovrebbe essere tristi, nell'avere vicino la persona che si ama?_  
_Forse lui non si ricorderà mai di quei giorni a casa del signor Austria e forse, per lui, la mia vita si è intrecciata alla sua soltanto da un secolo. Forse non si ricorderà mai delle nostre promesse e forse non si ricorderà mai niente. Certo, se ricordasse, io sarei ancora più felice. Però, io ricordo tutto. E so che abbiamo entrambi mantenuto le nostre promesse - lui le mantiene sempre, non avevo alcun dubbio._  
_Però, anche se nessuno di noi due ricordasse, quelle cose sono comunque successe. Non è che si cancellano, se non sono ricordate. E' solo che non ci si ripensa. Ma, se è successo una volta, può succedere di nuovo, no? Chissà, forse ci era già successo qualcosa di simile e noi non lo ricordavamo._  
_Secondo me, avere al proprio fianco la persona che si ama è una delle cose più belle che possano succedere. Anche se non si ricorda di te. Perché siamo sempre noi, no? Anche prima di amarci la prima volta non ci conoscevamo. Se siamo sempre noi, può succedere tante altre volte, all'infinito. La persona che amo la amo perché è ciò che è, non perché un tempo è stata qualcosa che ora non è più, no?_  
_E poi, perché l'anima dovrebbe essere distrutta, se la persona che ami non si ricorda di com'eravate? Se adesso ti è vicina, allora l'anima dovrebbe essere più integra che mai, no?"_

 

* * *

 

 

× Per quanto riguarda il titolo,  _dovrebbe_  significare "Quercia": è l'albero nazionale sia della Germania che dell'Italia, nonché "l'albero secolare" per antonomasia.   
  
× Qualora avessi scritto scempiaggini storiche inaudite, avvisatemi! 

**Author's Note:**

> **[Scritta nel 2013]**
> 
> Spero si capisca tutto. °A° *Perché non potevi proprio scrivere una cosa lineare, eh?*
> 
> Uhm, non ho messo note storiche perché ~~sarebbero state l'ennesima ripetizione di ciò che Ludwig e Lily hanno già di loro ripetuto svariate volte~~ credo che si capisca tutto anche senza-
> 
> Comunque, io sono abbastanza sicura del fatto che, di tanto in tanto, le nazioni leggano le loro biografie pseudoautorizzate. E presumo che, a volte, scoprano in questo modo cose di cui non erano a conoscenza.  
> E, sì, nello scolapiatti c'erano delle pentole. Erano ad asciugare. Non fatevi domande.
> 
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia voluto leggere questa oneshot. (*･▽･*)


End file.
